


Little White Diamond

by katiekeener



Series: That's Christmas to Me [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Christmas AU, F/M, Modern AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekeener/pseuds/katiekeener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Bellamy knew very little about, it was jewellery.<br/>So when he knew that he wanted to propose to Clarke, Bellamy had no choice but to get Octavia involved in picking the ring. After all, he wanted everything to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Bellamy knew very little about, it was jewellery.

So when he knew that he wanted to propose to Clarke, Bellamy had no choice but to get Octavia involved in picking the ring. After all, he wanted everything to be perfect.

Which was why he was currently standing in the local jewellery store, lost in a sea of diamonds while Octavia ogled the vast display.

“Ooh, look at that one!” she exclaimed, pointing at probably the largest diamond in the store.

“O,” Bellamy groaned. “You promised you’d actually help. You know the museum doesn’t pay me six figures,” he teased.

Octavia laughed. “I know, Bell. I just wanted to see your reaction. Plus I think it’s great you and Clarke are going to get married. I’ve been wanting this since I set you up.”

“You know she hasn’t actually said yes right?” Bellamy said, slightly nervous. It wasn’t like he thought she’d say no. They had talked about marriage before and Clarke had said she was around for the long run. But there was always that chance, right?

Octavia scoffed. “Please, she’s going to say yes and you’ll get married and have weird Art and History nerd babies. They’ll probably get a degree in Art History or something.”

Bellamy just laughed, throwing his arm across her shoulders. “Thanks O.”

Octavia grinned, turning her attention back to the display case. Bellamy looked at down at the various rings, mind whirling. He really wanted to find the perfect ring.

Just then, a young saleswoman walked up from the other side of the counter, smiling sweetly at them. The name ‘Fox’ was printed across her name tag. “Hello, anything I can help you with today?”

Octavia nodded, not looking up from the display case. “Yeah my dork of a brother here actually convinced a girl to stick around long enough and now he needs an engagement ring before she runs away.” She looked up, grinning at Fox’s slightly bewildered face. “I know, shocking right?”

Bellamy laughed nervously, poking his fingers into Octavia’s sides and gaining a glare in return. Octavia hated being tickled. Bellamy probably had a scar or two to prove it.

“What my sister is trying to say is that I want to get an engagement ring for my girlfriend. And I thought bringing her along would help. Clearly, I was mistaken.” Bellamy laughed as Octavia stuck her tongue out at him.

Fox smiled again. “Oh okay, I see. Well do you have a picture of your girlfriend handy? Seeing her might help me get a better feel of what she might like.”

Bellamy nodded, pulling out his phone. Right there on his lock screen was his absolute favourite picture of Clarke, taken less than a month prior. She was grinning broadly, blue eyes shining, golden hair falling around her shoulders and his favourite red dress (the one she’d worn the night they got together) hugged her in all the right places. He was in it too, smiling down at her while she leaned into his side and his arm was draped across her shoulders.

It had been their second anniversary, which happened to land on the same day as Raven’s annual ‘Christmas in November’ party. After going out for a delayed supper (he couldn’t control himself after she stepped out in the dress), Clarke had insisted that they make an appearance at the party, promising to make it up to him the minute they were home. Since Clarke had moved in with Bellamy right after last year’s party and Wick had moved in just months after, this had been the first time Raven was co-hosting it with someone other than Clarke. Not that they disappointed. It was one of the most fun nights he’d had in a long time. And when Octavia had grabbed his phone and shouted “smile!” before snapping a bunch of pictures, he was grateful for the mementos.

“Wow, she’s gorgeous.” Fox commented, passing Bellamy’s phone back to him.

“I know right?” Octavia chimed. “I’d totally do her if she wasn’t doing my brother.”

Fox looked over at Octavia in shock while Bellamy just laughed. Subtle was not a word in his sister’s vocabulary.

“Anyway,” Bellamy said, pulling Fox’s attention back to him. “Clarke’s the kind of girl that’s not over the top, you know? I was thinking something simple.”

Fox nodded, gesturing toward a group of rings in the case. “Well these are the best sellers. See anything you like?”

Twenty minutes later, Bellamy’s eyes landed on what he knew instantly was the one. “Can I see that one,” he pointed.

Fox nodded. “Nice choice.” She pulled it out, placing it in Bellamy’s hand.

It really was perfect. The ring had a larger diamond right in the middle, multiple small diamonds spanning out from there to cover the white gold band.

“It’s perfect.” Bellamy said, passing the ring to Octavia who hummed in agreement.

“Great,” Fox smiled. “I'm sure she’ll love it.”

\- -

Less than an hour later, Bellamy was sitting in his and Clarke’s bedroom, looking for somewhere to hide the ring. One thing he’d learned about Clarke was that she was curious and had little tolerance for surprises, always searching for her Christmas presents. She’d only managed to find one present before he learned to be sneakier in his hiding places. He’d managed to hide the ring box in his closet among a box of his old history textbooks before he heard Clarke come through the front door.

“Honey, I’m home!” she called. “I brought Chinese!”

Bellamy walked out into the kitchen, watching as Clarke pulled the various boxes of food from the bag. She smiled up at him as he came up behind her, kissing her temple softly.

“Hey love, how was your day off?” Clarke asked him.

“It was good. Finally got some Christmas shopping done with O.”

“Ooh, what’d you get me?” Clarke teased, poking his sides as she turned to him.

Bellamy laughed. “A lump of coal.”

Clarke sighed dramatically before reaching up to bring his lips to her. “Fine, don’t tell me. I’ll just have to find it,” She teased.

Bellamy shook his head, laughing. “Maybe I should’ve gotten you cooking lessons. Nice ‘it’s your day to cook’ choice,” he teased her.

Clarke stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to the food. “Shut up, some of us had to work and then were hungry. I call the egg rolls!”

After filling themselves with takeout and beer, Bellamy started up the Netflix and they began a mini movie marathon. A few hours later, Bellamy was trying to convince Clarke to go to bed after her eyes kept fluttering shut while she laid on his shoulder.

“C’mon Clarke, it’s Saturday tomorrow and you told Raven you’d go out to lunch with her.” Bellamy gently prodded Clarke, lifting her from his shoulder.

Clarke let out a moan in protest. “Stop moving, you’re the comfiest pillow I own.”

Bellamy laughed. “Oh so you own me now? C’mon, you can sleep on me in bed.”

Clarke let out a noise of satisfaction, relenting and grabbing Bellamy's outstretched hand to pull her off the couch. “Fine.”

Later, when Clarke was asleep (head resting on her favourite pillow) and slightly snoring, Bellamy couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl and he couldn’t wait.

All she had to do was say yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Christmas Eve and for the past week, Bellamy had been acting really weird.  
> It was throwing Clarke off.

Christmas was finally here and Clarke couldn’t be more excited. Except Bellamy was kind of throwing her off.

For the past week, Bellamy had been acting really weird. She’d catch him staring at her from across the room with a weird smile on his face or he’d pull her in for a kiss out of nowhere.

Not that she minded that part. At all.

“What’s up with your brother?” Clarke asked Octavia as they sat in Bellamy and Clarke’s living room.

Octavia looked at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“He’s being weird.”

“He’s always weird.”

“You know what I mean. He’s been like uber touchy lately and it’s kind of weirding me out.”

Octavia laughed. “Okay first of all, I do not need to know if my brother’s being touchy.” Clarke stuck her tongue out at her. “Second, he’s probably just in the Christmas spirit. You know how much he likes this time of year now.”

Clarke nodded. She knew how much Bellamy loved this time of year. Sure growing up he’d hated it. What with not being able to afford presents and not wanting to disappoint Octavia. But, in his words, it had changed when he’d fallen in love with Clarke. For once it wasn’t just him and Octavia. Plus Clarke had a habit of being extra exuberant around the holidays. She got that from her dad.

“I know. He just seems extra giddy this year.”

Octavia shrugged. “Well he is like a five year old. Maybe he thinks he’ll get the newest ancient gladiator doll or something.”

Just then, Bellamy came through the front door, hearing the very end of Octavia’s sentence. “Talking about me again?” he grinned, coming over to the couch to kiss Clarke soundly.

Octavia made a gagging noise before standing up to head to the kitchen. “Did you get whipped cream?”

Bellamy smiled at Clarke before walking back toward his sister. “Yes, O, I got the whipped cream. I know how much you love to drown your pumpkin pie before eating it.”

Clarke watched as the siblings maneuvered around the kitchen, preparing for the Christmas Eve dinner that all their friends were coming to. While it was technically her and Bellamy’s turn to host, Clarke was fairly incompetent in the kitchen. Thus the need for Bellamy to call in his sister as a reinforcement.

Clarke smiled as Bellamy and Octavia play fought over the can of whipped cream, which Bellamy currently was holding above his head way out of Octavia’s reach. Clarke sometimes wished she’d had a sibling growing up. Not that holidays hadn’t been amazing, especially Christmas. Jake had made sure of that when Clarke was growing up. She could still remember waking up to the smell of pancakes on Christmas morning. Jake in his apron, singing Christmas carols at the top of his lungs. Abby was always perched on a bar stool, looking more in love than Clarke thought was possible.

Then, just before her seventeenth Christmas, her dad had died. And suddenly, the holiday season was resigned to a quiet ‘Merry Christmas, Clarke’ from her mom before she headed off to work.

Clarke felt the couch dip beside her, jostling her from her thoughts. She turned to meet the concerned eyes of Bellamy.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

Clarke nodded earnestly. She’d hated this time of year for a good three years or so before she’d realized her dad wouldn’t have wanted her to react like that. And so she took over her dad’s Christmas traditions. Always decorating her house the day after Thanksgiving, baking more than she could possibly eat, and making pancakes on Christmas morning.

Two years ago when she finally had someone she loved to share the traditions with, she realized why Abby always had a loving look in her eye when she watched Jake. Clarke felt the same way about Bellamy.

“Yeah I’m okay. Just missing dad, you know?”

Bellamy pulled her into his arms, whispering a quick ‘I love you’ before he got up again to help Octavia finish with the stuffing.

Clarke sighed. “I miss you dad,” she whispered before getting up to head to the kitchen.

While not much help in the cooking department, Clarke made an excellent supervisor.

\- -

Several hours later, Clarke and Bellamy’s house was filled with their friends. Alcohol had been flowing steadily for the two hours since supper and already Clarke could tell most were either drunk or getting there. Clarke knew she could drink as much as she wanted, since she was already home and didn’t have to drive, but for some reason she wasn’t much in the mood for drinking. She wanted to remember everything about this holiday.

“Hey girl, Merry Christmas.” Raven said, sidling up to Clarke.

Clarke smiled. As much as she loved Bellamy and loved living with him, sometimes she missed the days when her and Raven would hang out on their couch and complain about everything under the sun. “Hey Ray, how’s the new roommate?”

Raven rolled her eyes. “He’s a neat freak, I swear. But he puts up with my projects and doesn’t touch them so I guess I’ll keep him. Plus he’s way better at sex than my last roommate.”

Clarke laughed, shoving her. If there was one thing Raven would not do, it would be to admit just how in love she was with Wick. Though of course Clarke knew. “You’re just jealous you never got with me. I’m amazing at sex.”

“I concur.” Bellamy cut into the conversation, draping his arm across Clarke’s shoulder and pressing his lips to hers.

Raven made a gagging noise. “You guys are disgusting, you know that?”

Clarke smiled. “So are you and Wick, Ray!” she called, gaining a flipped middle finger in response.

She turned to Bellamy. “Hey you,” she grinned. “I’ve barely seen you tonight.”

“I know, sorry. I’ve been busy.” Bellamy smirked. “You must be going through withdrawals.”

Clarke shoved him gently, laughing and rolling her eyes in jest. “I am, really.”

A grin made its way onto Bellamy’s face. Suddenly he grabbed Clarke’s hand and started pulling her to the back door.

“Where are we going?” Clarke laughed.

Bellamy didn’t respond. He just kept leading her away from their friends, a huge grin across his face. He grabbed their shoes and coats but otherwise did nothing to indicate where they were going.

Before Clarke knew it, they were standing on their back porch, looking out at the snow covered yard. It was one of the features that had drawn Bellamy to the house in the first place, he’d told her as they had sat on the porch the day after she’d moved in. She couldn’t help but agree. It really was gorgeous, expansive, and was currently lit up with white Christmas lights. Clarke moved further into the yard. Right there in the middle of the snow covered grass, she could make out a heart made out of lights laying on the ground. She was standing right in the middle when she turned back to Bellamy. 

“Bell,” she gasped. “What’s all this?”

Bellamy grinned, coming over to stand in front of her. “I wanted to do it in a special way and I figured Christmas Eve with our friends inside felt pretty perfect.”

Clarke gasped as she watched Bellamy sink down to one knee in front of her, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.

“I wish I could say I knew from the moment I saw you that I wanted to marry you one day but we both know that’s not true.” Clarke let out a watery laugh as happy tears filled her eyes. “I used to swear to Octavia that you’d be the death of me but of course she saw right through me. She was convinced that you’d be the one to get me to settle down. She was right but don’t tell her that.”

Bellamy joined Clarke in laughter. “I fell in love with you, Clarke. The way you get cuddly when you’re tired. The way your smile can cheer me up no matter what kind of shitty day I’m having. Your eyes that I see whenever I have a dream about our future kids. Most of all I fell in love with the person you are. You’re so kind and loving and you make me want to be the best man I can be. I know you deserve the world and I just hope I can give that you because there is no one in this world I’d rather spend the rest of my life with. Will you marry me, Clarke?”

Clarke gasped as he opened the ring box, revealing the shiniest ring she’d ever seen. It was perfect.

She must’ve zoned out onto the ring because she was suddenly aware of Bellamy trying to get her attention. He looked so nervous and apprehensive but so hopeful and yeah, she was in love with this guy. She couldn’t wait to marry him.

“Clarke, sweetheart, an answer would be very much appreciated.”

A huge grin came over Clarke’s face as she leaned down to wrap her arms around Bellamy’s neck.

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you.” she whispered before Bellamy surged forward and connected his lips with hers.

They fell back on the snow, Clarke on top with Bellamy’s arms wrapped around her. She watched with amazement as he took the ring out of its case and slid it onto her finger. It was a perfect fit.

“Is this for real? I get to keep this and marry you?” Clarke asked, staring at her left hand in awe.

Bellamy laughed, reaching up to tuck a stray hair back behind Clarke’s ear. “Of course, Princess. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Clarke grinned, turning her attention back to Bellamy’s own smiling face. “I love you, you know that? I can’t wait to marry you.”

Bellamy returned the grin before reaching up and pulling Clarke into a kiss again. “I love you too.”

They were interrupted by Octavia’s voice coming from the porch. “So I’m just assuming she said yes, right?”

Clarke just laughed, holding up her left hand in Octavia’s direction. She couldn’t bring herself to look away from the huge smile on the face of her boyfr- no, _fiancé_. She could get used to calling him that. Or at least until she could call him her husband. That she couldn’t wait for. She could hear Octavia scream in excitement, heading back into the house and yelling to their friends that “SHE SAID YES!”

Bellamy laughed. “Are you sure you’re ready to be a Blake?”

Clarke smiled, “Looking forward to it.” Bellamy pulled her in again, kissing her like his life depended on it.

A few minutes later when Clarke pulled away with a huge smile and swollen lips, she couldn’t help but think how lucky she was. This man was all hers. Forever.

She grinned, thinking back to his proposal. “So, about those kids.”

Bellamy just laughed, pulling her back down again.

As it would turn out, their kid would end up have Clarke’s eyes.

Well the first one at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that concludes the second installment of this series. Thanks so much for reading!  
> Third story coming soon.  
> \- K

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will have the actual proposal.  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> \- K


End file.
